Truth or Dare ala Anindya :3
by Luna Ayame13
Summary: SUMMARY: PADA SUATU HARI! DI MANSION VOCALOID YG DAMAI! AKAN TETAPI KEDAMAIAN MEREKA TELAH DIRUSAK OLEH KEDATANGAN AUTHOR DAN KETIGA OC-NYA! KALO PENASARAN! YUK! BACA FANFICT INI! ;) ( Anin: Maaf! Saya tidak pandai membuat summary! U-U ) Silahkan dibaca! :)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **Author: YAHOI MINNA! SAYA AUTHOR BARU! MUNGKIN BEBERAPA AUTHOR ADA YG TAHU SAYA! KARNA SAYA DULU JADI READERS! ;)**

 **Yurika (OC): Anin! Jgn teriak pake toa musholla deket tempat les,dong! Bikin sakit telinga tahu!**

 **Anin: Iya! Saya kan cuma kasih tahu ke para readers! =3= Yurika! Panggil yg lain gih!**

 **Yurika: Ok! MIKU! YUO! REIKO! (teriak pake toa polisi yg biasa buat razia)**

 **Anin: Ye elah! Lu juga pake toa!**

 **Shirayuki( OC ): Ada apa Yurika dan Anin?**

 **Yuo( OC ): Ada apa kak Yurika dan Anin**

 **Miku: Adya apya?( Anin: Ok! Ini bukan typo! )**

 **Anin: Miku! Lu kalo ngomong! Makanannya ditelen dulu ngapa! :I**

 **Yurika: Miku! Disclaimer! Yuo! Warning! Reiko! Summary!**

 **All (-Yurika dan Anin): Ha'i**

 **DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK AUTHOR! CERITA DAN OC! BARU PUNYA AUTHOR!**

 **WARNING: GAJE! TYPO! HUMOR GAGAL! PANJANG! BERISIK! ( Anin: Apa lu bilang, Yuo!*ngeluarin MoonLight*/ Yurika: Maafin adik aku,ya! Anin! Tolong taruh MoonLightnya)**

 **SUMMARY: PADA SUATU HARI! DI MANSION VOCALOID YG DAMAI! AKAN TETAPI KEDAMAIAN MEREKA TELAH DIRUSAK OLEH KEDATANGAN AUTHOR DAN KETIGA OC-NYA! KALO PENASARAN! YUK! BACA FANFICT INI! ;) ( Anin: Maaf! Saya tidak pandai membuat summary! U-U )**

 **Anin: Yuk! Mulai! =D**

 **_LULUANINDYA PRESENT_**

 **_TRUTH OR DARE ALA ANINDYA_**

 ***Yg jadi narator Reiko***

 **Di mansion Vocaloid yg damai dan rame. Terlihat para anggota Vocaloid melakukan aktivitas gaje mereka masing-masing, yaitu:**

 **Miku: "Negi, negi, negi!" Yups, kelihatannya lagi masak sup negi! Rasanya kayak gimana,sih?**

 **Kaito: Lagi makan aisu.**

 **Meiko dan Haku: bermabuk ria di pojokan**

 **Rin dan Len: memperbaiki RoadRollernya**

 **Gakupo: ngelamar Luka**

 **Luka: menolak Gakupo( Anin dan Yurika: Ayo! Tolak mentah-mentah, Luka! Sampe dia nangis! :D/ Yuo: Kejam amat! -_-")**

 **Kaiko: main ampar-ampar pisang sama IA**

 **IA: main ampar-ampar pisang sama Kaiko**

 **Rui: baca buku novel misteri**

 **( Anin: kayaknya yg normal cuman Rui! =3=/ Yurika: Hm!*sambil angguk-angguk*)**

 **Tiba-tiba suara pintu diketuk pun terdengar**

 ***TOK!TOK!TOK***

 **Meiko: " Miku! Hick! Buka, hick! Pintu, hick! Sana, hick!"**

 **Miku: " Gk, aku lagi masak! Gk boleh ditinggal!"**

 ***TOK!TOK!TOK!***

 **Rui: "Biar aku aja yg buka! Biar gk marah kayak Chalice 07"**

 **Rui: "Iya, ada apa?"*pintu depan sudah di buka!***

 **Seseorang: "Apa kah benar ini alamat mansion Vocaloid?"**

 **Terlihat 2 orang cewe berambut pendek, warna hitam, memakai kaos putih bertulis "I LOVE INDONESIA", dan bercelana jeans. Hanya saja yg satu memakai jepitan berbentuk bintang, memakai kalung berbentuk bintang biru, dan bersepatu kets biru muda. Dan satu lagi memakai jepitan bulan sabit, memakai kalung berbentuk bulan sabit silver, dan bersepatu kets hitam.**

 **Rui: "Iya, benar!"**

 **Yg menggunakan jepit bulan sabit: "Saya author kalian yg baru! Perkenalkan nama saya Anin! :)"**

 **Yg menggunakan jepit bintang: "Dan saya OC-nya Yurika! :D"**

 **Rui: "Halo juga! Silahkan masuk! =D"**

 **Rui: "Minna! Ada author kita,nih!"**

 **Miku: "Siapa? Bukan Chalice 07 kan?"**

 **Anin: "Bukan! Nama saya Anin! Yoroshiku minna! :D"**

 **Yurika: "Saya Yurika! OC-nya! Yoroshiku minna! ;D"**

 **All chara Vocaloid: "Yoroshiku Yurika dan Anin!"**

 **Miku: "Yosh! Ini sup negi untuk kalian berdua!"**

 **Anin: "Makasih! Maaf merepotkan! =D"**

 **Yurika: "Ngomong-ngomong, kita main ToD,yuk! Kalo gk mau, chara item kalian kami buang! B-)"**

 **Anin: "Duduk melingkar!"**

 **Haku: "ToD pertama ke siapa,nih?"**

 **Yurika: "Pertama! Dare! Untuk Gakupo! Dari Siti/Fiku!"**

 **Luka: "Si author dari Fanfiction Press ? Yg baru keterima satu itu?"**

 **Anin: "Iya! Dare-nya! Luka! Kamu disuruh bunuh Gakupo pake tuna raksasamu!"**

 **Luka: "Arigatto Goshaimasse! Fiku! =D"**

 **Gakupo: "Luka-sama! Jahat!TT^TT"**

 **Yurika: "Ok! Mari tinggalkan mereka berdua! Truth! Untuk Mikuo! Dari Fanina!"**

 **Mikuo(entah nongol dari mana): "Ya! Truth-nya apa?"**

 **Anin: "Truth-nya! Milih Kaiko/Meiko yg kamu pilih jadi kekasihmu?"**

 **Mikuo: "Tentu saja Kaiko-chan!"**

 **Kaiko: "Mikuo-kun!*sambil blushing***

 **Yurika: "Romontisnya! ^^"**

 **Anin: "Dare! Untuk seluruh anggota cowo Vocaloid! Semua cewe ikuti saya!"**

 **All chara girls: "Ha'i"**

 **Di Dapur**

 **Yurika: "Ok! Dare untuk seluruh anggota cowo harus minum jus paling gk enak yg harus kita buat!"**

 **All chara girls: "OK! Let's Go!"**

 **Anin dan Yurika: "Pertama! Masukan dark coklat 10 potek! ^^"**

 **Haku dan Meiko: "Kedua! Masukan sake 5 botol!"**

 **AnYuHaMei: "Ketiga! Blender! Lalu masukan ke dalam mangkuk!"**

 **Kaiko: "Keempat! Masukan ice cream 10 cup!"**

 **Miku: "Kelima! Masukan negi 4 batang!"**

 **KaiMi: "Keenam! Blender! Lalu masukan ke dalam mangkuk!"**

 **IA: "Ketujuh! Masukan air dan whipped cream yg banyak!"**

 **Rin: "Kedelapan! Masukan jeruk 3 buah!"**

 **IARin: "Kesembilan! Blender! Lalu masukan ke dalam mangkuk!"**

 **Rui: "Kesepuluh! Masukan 5 potong kue coklat dan air!"**

 **Luka: "Kesebelas! Masukan 4 potong tuna fillet!"**

 **RuLu: "Keduabelas! Blender! Lalu masukan ke dalam mangkuk!"**

 **All chara girls: "Terakhir! Campur semua jus di dalam mangkuk! Aduk! Dan jadi jus Mix GaJe! ^O^!"**

 **Di ruang tamu**

 **Yurika: "Ok! Dare-nya! Seluruh chara cowo harus minum jus ini! Kalo gk mau aku tebas jadi 2! Nyohohoho! ^O^!*ketawa jahat***

 **Tanpa curiga seluruh chara cowo langsung minum jus tersebut dan hasilnya pingsan semua chara cowo!**

 **Anin: "Yes, Dare dari gue ampuh, bro!"**

 **Luka: "Makasih Anin! Aku gk terganggu lagi! ^^!"**

 **Miku: "Ini berlangsung berapa jam? :)"**

 **Yurika: "berlangsung selama 5 jam"**

 **Setelah 5 jam**

 **Len: "Aduh, pusing banget,nih! Selanjutnya ToD-nya buat siapa?"**

 **Anin: "*sambil mengelus Moon# sabit malaikat maut punya Anin#* Udah dulu,ya! Bagi para Readers boleh,kok! Ngasih ToD ke siapa aja! Tapi para chara Vocaloid dan OC-ku dan Siti! Ntar gue tinggal ngomong ama dia! Soalnya diakan sahabatku! ^^!"**

 **Yurika: "Arigatto Goshaimase! Sudah membaca Fanfict gaje ini!^^!"**

 **Reiko: "Mind to Review! Dan memberikan ToD kepada mereka!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **Anin: Yahoo! Anindya Is Back!*nebarin kertas karton warna-warni* Maaf baru update! TTATT**

 **Yurika: Oh ya! Ada kesalahan tuh pas ToD pertama! Sebenarnya Reiko itu Shirayuki! Jadi mohon maaf sebesarnya, ya!u_u**

 **Anin: Maaf kalo tantangannya dikit! Dan kurang menistakan para chara Vocaloid**

 **All chara Vocaloid: Syukurlah gk menistakan!**

 **Anin: Tapi tiap chap. ToD ada Dare atau Truth dari aku!*senyum penuh kemenangan***

 **All chara Vocaloid: Sebentar lagi kiamat!**

 **Yurika: Belum kiamat!-_-"**

 **Shirayuki(entah nongol darimana): Ok! Disclaimer dan Warning dulu!**

 **DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK AUTHOR! CERITA DAN OC! BARU PUNYA AUTHOR!**

 **WARNING: GAJE! TYPO! HUMOR GAGAL! ADA ROMANCE-NYA! TANTANGAN DIKIT! KURANG MENISTAKAN! OC DAN AUTHOR MUNCUL! BAHASA GAUL ADA! DAN ADA YANDERE DAN TSUNDERE!**

 **Anin: Mari dimulai!**

 **_LULU ANINDYA PRESENT:_**

 **_TRUTH OR DARE ALA ANINDYA_**

 **Di mansion Vocaloid**

 **Anin: "Yosh! Mari kita balik ke TOD kita! :D"**

 **Yurika: "Pertama! Truth dan Dare dari Kuroshi Chalice atau..."**

 **Anin: "Kak Chalice! :D"**

 **All chara Vocaloid: "Kenapa harus dari sang author gaje dulu! A"**

 **Shirayuki: "Truth-nya adalah... Untuk Gakupo! Jika Luka menyuruhmu terjun ke tebing, apakah kau mau?"**

 **Gakupo: "Apa pun demi Luka-sama aku lakukan!"**

 **Anin: "Luka!"**

 **Luka: "Apa?"**

 **Anin: *bisikin Luka* 'Sekarang suruh Gakupo terjun ke jurang!'**

 **Luka: "Dengan Senang hati! ^^ Gakupo!"**

 **Gakupo: "Ada apa Luka-sama?"**

 **Luka: "Sekarang! Terjun ke jurang sana!"**

 **Gakupo: "Baik Luka-sama!*langsung ngacir trus terjun ke jurang*"**

 **Yurika: "Mau aja tuh Banci Taman Lawang terjun ke jurang! =_="**

 **Luka: "Luka gitu loh! ;D"**

 **All(-Gakupo): *muntah sebaskom gara-gara Luka***

 **Anin: "Truth untuk si Hantu Es krim!*ditimpuk es krim* Maksud saya Kaito! Apakah kamu pernah ngintipin Miku mandi"(Hentai amat, nih! Truthnya!)**

 **Kaito: "Enggaklah! Yg ada si Gakupo tuh! Yg pernah ngintipin Luka mandi! Saya sih gk bakalan pernah!"**

 **Luka: *dipikirannya*'Pas Banci Taman Lawang itu balik! Ku hajar dia!'**

 **Yurika: "Ok! Truth untuk Miku! Miku, pernah kau berpikir ingin jadi ratudari para negi?"**

 **Miku: "Tentu saja pernah! Nanti semua neginya aku makan! ;3"**

 **Yurika: "Nanti rakyatnya gk ada, dong!*dipikirannya*'Ini cewe gk bisa jadi ratu atau pesiden!A'**

 **Miku: "Gk pa pa! Yg penting puas! ;3"**

 **Shirayuki: "Selanjutnya Dare! Meiko! Cekcokin semua chara cowo disana dengan sake dan cabe rawit!"**

 **Meiko: "Baiklah! Ayo kesini semua cowo!*kejar semua chara cowo*"**

 **All chara cowo: "Enggak mau!A*lari dari kejaran Meiko*"**

 **Anin: "Ok! Tinggalkan mereka! Selanjutnya Dare! Rin! Kamu disuruh dandanin Len pake baju gothic!"**

 **Rin: "Ok!*sambil nyeret Len ke ruang ganti*"**

 **Len: "Huwaa! Some body! Help mee!*teriak*"**

 **Setelah beberapa jam(Lama amat!)**

 **Terlihat Len memakai baju gothic, baju dress lengan pendek diatas lutut warna kuning dengan rompi warna hitam. Ada pita putih di pinggangnya! Memakai sepatu cute! Berwarna putih dan berpita kuning. Rambutnya diikat satu kesamping menggunakan ikat rambut hitam. Poninya dijepit menggunakan jepit rambut putih.**

 **All(-Len): "Imut banget!"**

 **Anin: "Selanjutnya Dare untuk Len! Sekarang rayu cowo-cowo sana!*nendang Len*"**

 **Len: "Sakit tahu! Dan lagi, OGAH BANGET GUE NGERAYU COWO!*teriak dan langsung caps lock jebol*"**

 **Yurika: "Kalo gk mau ngelaksanakan dare itu! Maka kau akan hilang dari dunia loh!*nyiapin Mint dan Yandere mode: ON***

 **Len: "O-ok! Abang mau gk sama saya?!*gaya banci*"**

 **All: "*ketawa ngakak*Bhuahahahaha!"**

 **Kaito: "Len! Lu tu cowo! Bukan banci! Hahahaha!"**

 **Len: *pundung dipojokan***

 **Anin: "Ok! Untuk Kak Chalice! Salam Gaje dari Anin!;D"**

 **All chara Vocaloid: "Ternyata Anin kena virus Gaje-nya Chalice toh!=_="**

 **Yurika: "Nah! Truth dan Dare selanjutnya dari fuyuki25!"**

 **Shirayuki: "Dare-nya adalah Miku dan Kaito harus pacaran sampai fict. Ini selesai!"**

 **MiKai: *blushing***

 **Anin: "Ehem! Ehem! Jangan sampe dunia milik kalian berdua!*ditimpuk es krim dan negi* Dan laksanakan truth-nya segera!"**

 **MiKai: "Baik!*masih blushing*"**

 **Yurika: "Oh ya! Dan harus selalu romantis! Biar para jones Vocaloid iri!"**

 **All jones Vocaloid: *pundung setelah lihat Miku dan Kaito pacaran***

 **Shirayuki: "Anin dan Yurika! Kalian tidak pundung? Padahal kalian jones juga."**

 **All jones Vocaloid: "Setuju sama Shirayuki-san!*teriak kompak*"**

 **AninYurika: "Enggaklah! Soalnya kita beda! Bukan jomblo ngenes! Tapi jomblo in happines! ;3!*teriak riang*"**

 **All chara Vocaloid(-MiKai): "Alasannya?"**

 **AninYurika: "Karna kita lebih milih pendidikan dan misi dari pada pacaran! Soalnya lebih penting pendidikan dan misi dari pada pacaran!^^*jawab dengan riang*"**

 **Luka: "Dari pada nyia-nyiain words! Lebih baik lanjut!"**

 **Shirayuki: "Dare selanjutnya adalah... Luka! Kamu peluk Gakupo selama 3 menit!"**

 **Luka: "What! Gue harus pelukan sama Banci Taman Lawang ini!*nunjuk Gakupo*"**

 **Gakupo: *seneng karna mendengar dare-nya dan pundung mendengar Luka menyebutnya Banci Taman Lawang***

 **Luka: "Harus kah?!*masih syok*"**

 **Anin: "Harus lah! Tadi dia aja mau terjun ke jurang! Walaupun enak gk ada si Banci Taman Lawang!"**

 **Gakupo: *pundung dengan aura yg gelap***

 **Luka: "Baiklah!*langsung meluk Gakupo dengan pasrah*"**

 **Gakupo: "Luka-sama!^^*balas meluk dengan riang*"**

 **?(1): "Tuh cowo cepet amat balik dari pundungnya!"**

 **Anin: "Yurika!"**

 **Yurika: "Apa?"**

 **?(2): "Betul tuh! Setuju sama Kazuto nii-san!"**

 **Anin: *bisik Yurika*'Kok ada yg ngobrol sama manggil partner kamu sih?!'**

 **Yurika: *balas bisik*'Betul juga tuh! Kejutin aja!'**

 **Anin: *balas bisik*'Ok! 1...2...3...'*deket tempat berisik***

 **All Vocaloid: *sweaddrop ngeliat Anin sama Yurika bisik-bisikkan***

 **AninYurika: "DORRR!*teriak ke kedua orang yg ngumpet*(Capslock jebol!) Ketahuan sekarang! Yuo dan Kazuto-san!*nyeret kedua orang itu*"**

 **Miku: "Itu siapa?*nunjuk Yuo dan Kazuto***

 **Yuo: "Perkenalkan namaku Yuo Ayame! Adik dari Yurika nee-san! Yoroshiku!"**

 **(Yuo pake kaos putih dengan celana jeans selutut, rambut se-dagu berwarna hitam agak berantakan)**

 **Kazuto: "Perkenalkan namaku Kazuto Mirai! Partner dari Yurika-san! Sama-sama anggota polisi!"**

 **(Kazuto memakai kemeja biru celana jeans sepanjang mata kaki. Sama rambutnya kayak Yuo cuman rapi gk berantakan)**

 **Yurika: "Lebih baik kita lanjut ToD-nya aja!"**

 **All chara cowok: "Yes! Selamat datang Yuo dan Kazuto!^^*ngobrol bareng*"**

 **Anin: "Dare selanjutnya adalah semua cowo buat Kaito cemburu dengan dekat Miku atau makan es krimnya!"**

 **Kaito: *deathglare ke semua chara cowo***

 **All chara cowo(-Yuo dan Kazuto): *merinding ngeliat Kaito***

 **KazutoYuo: *tanpa banyak bacot makan eskrimnya Kaito***

 **Yurika: *sweatdrop di tempat***

 **Shirayuki: "Dare selanjutnya adalah Meiko! Kasih coklat ke Akaito lalu nyatakan cinta!"**

 **Meiko: "Coklatnya?*niat kabur dari dare*"**

 **Anin: "Ini coklatnya!*ngasih coklat ke Meiko*"**

 **Meiko: "Akaito!"**

 **Akaito: "Ada apa Meiko?"**

 **All: *dipikirannya*'Sejak kapan Akaito ada disini?'**

 **Meiko: "Aku suka kamu Akaito!"**

 **Akaito: "Sama, dong! Meiko!"**

 **Meiko: "Jadi... mau kan kamu nerima aku?"**

 **Akaito: "Ya iyalah!"**

 **All(-Meiko dan Akaito): "Omedeto! Minta PJ, dong!"**

 **Shirayuki: "Ok! Selanjutnya Truth untuk Kaito! Kaito, kamu milih Miku atau es krim?"**

 **Kaito: "Miku! Kata master nyawa lebih penting dari pada barang! Jadi aku milih Miku!"**

 **Miku: "Kaito...*sambil blushing*"**

 **Yurika: "Selanjutnya masih Truth. Rin! Kamu sayang RR atau Len?"**

 **Rin: "Len! Soalnya dia saudara kembarku! Mirip kayak kamu sama Anin!"**

 **Anin: "Makasih atas pujiannya!^^"**

 **Yuo: "Truth untuk IA! Kamu lebih milih Yuuma atau Len?"**

 **IA: "Milih Yuuma! Tapi sebagai teman curhat sih! Soalnya aku milih IO!"**

 **Yuuma: *pundung gara-gara cuman jadi teman curhat IA***

 **Kazuto: "Truth untuk Lui! Apakah kau pada Miku?"**

 **Lui: "Enggak! Soalnya aku cuman suka sama Ring!"**

 **Anin: "Makasih atas semangatnya! Semangat juga untuk Kak Fuyu!"**

 **Yuo: "Dare dari Hideko Izanami! Len! Kamu harus jadi pacarnya Miku sampai fict. ini selesai!"**

 **Len: "What! Gue harus jadi pacarnya Miku! Mending aku jadi pacarnya Rin aja! Eh! Keceplosan!*nutup mulutnya*"**

 **Anin: "Jadi kamu suka sama Rin, ya!Len! Dari pada Kaito cemburu!*ditimpuk es krim* Lebih baik dare ini berlaku sampai chap. Ini selesai! Dan tenang ini review terakhir kok!"**

 **Len: "Ok!"**

 **Shirayuki: "Selanjutnya dare untuk Siti/Fiku!"**

 **Fiku: "Dare-nya apa?"**

 **Anin: "Fiku! Kamu dari kapan ada disini?"**

 **Fiku: "Tadi aku lewat sini. Trus aku lihat kamu disini, jadi aku kesini!"**

 **Yurika: "Dare-nya adalah nulis di fandom Evillious Chronicles dengan pairing Allen x Ney!"**

 **Fiku: "Itu Anime apa? Aku gk tahu itu Anime apaan! Dan aku gk janji loh! Soalnya aku lupa penname dan password di Fanfiction Press!"**

 **Anin: "Lagian kebanyakan hiatus sih!"**

 **Kazuto: "Lebih baik ini ToD dilanjutin aja! Dare untuk Gakupo! Tembak Gumi!"**

 **Gakupo: "Ogah! Mendingan jadi pacar Luka-sama!"**

 **Gumi: "Ih! Ogah! Mendingan aku jadi pacar Gumiya aja!"**

 **Anin: "Ya udah! Dare-nya dilewatin!"**

 **Kazuto: "Lebih baik kamu sama Yurika ngungsi, deh! Soalnya ini dare selanjutnya ada Yaoi-nya!"**

 **AninYurika: "Ok!*ngungsi keluar*"**

 **Yuo: "Dare selanjutnya untuk Len dan Kaito! Kalian harus ciuman atau pelukan! Pilih salah satu!"**

 **LenKaito: "Pelukan!*langsung pelukan*"**

 **All(-LenKaitoKazutoYuo): "Kyaaa! Yaoi!*beberapa ada yg kabur dan beberapa teriak Gaje*"**

 **Kazuto: *dipikirannya*'Untung, aku suruh Yurika dan Anin keluar. Kalo tidak, Yurika bisa membunuh Len sama Kaito dan Anin, muntah sampai dia pingsan.'**

 **Yuo: "Selanjutnya Truth! Pertama untuk Len! Mau gk jadi suami Hideko? Diselingkuhin juga gk papa kok!*dengan muka datar*"**

 **Len: "Gk mau! Mendingan jadi suaminya Rin! Eh, keceplosan lagi!"**

 **Rin: *blushing***

 **Shirayuki: "Ok! Truth kedua adalah untuk Rin! Kamu Fujoshi gk?"**

 **Rin: "Ya enggak lah!"**

 **Yurika(udah masuk mansion): "Truth ketiga adalah untuk Lenka! Kalo kamu aku(Kak Hideko) pasangin sama Kaito mau gk?"**

 **Lenka(entah nongol darimana): "Enggak mau!A Aku maunya sama Rinto!*meluk Rinto*"**

 **Rinto(entah nongol darimana): *meluk Lenka juga***

 **Anin(udah masuk mansion juga): "Ehem! Jangan lupa! Disini ada kami loh!*ditimpuk jeruk sama pisang*"**

 **Anin: "Truth keempat! Untuk Len! Kamu suka sama siapa?"**

 **Len: "A-aku su-suka sama R-Rin!*blushing*"**

 **Rin: *blushing untuk ke dua kalinya***

 **Shirayuki: "Truth yg terakhir! Atau truth ke lima!"**

 **All: "Akhirnya bentar lagi selesai!"**

 **Yuo: "Kaito! Kamu suka gk sama Len?"**

 **Kaito: "GK! GILA AJA GUE SUKA SAMA LEN! GUE CUMAN SUKA SAMA MIKU!*TERIAK DAN CAPS LOCK JEBOL*"**

 **Anin: "Catatan untuk Kak Hideko! Memangnya cumin Kak Hideko yg bias bunuh?! Aku juga bisa tahu!*megang Moon dan senyum Yandere*"**

 **All chara Vocaloid: *merinding ngeliat senyum Yandere Anin***

 **Anin: "Yap! Waktunya ToD dari saya! Sekarang Truth! Untuk Kaiko!"**

 **Kaiko: "Truthnya apa?"**

 **Anin: "Benarkah kamu anak ketiga dari Shion bersaudara? Dan biasanya kamu ngurus siapa?"**

 **Kaiko: "Bener sih! Aku anak ketiga dari Shion bersaudara! Dan biasanya aku ngurus Nigaito!"**

 **Anin: *dipikirannya*'Yes! Bener dugaanku! Kaiko itu seurutan sama umi! Alias sama-sama anak ketiga!'**

 **Yurika: "Yap! ToD untuk chap ini selesai! Dan gk terasa wordnya sudah 1.555! Oh ya! Kami masih membuka Truth dan Dare dari para Readers! Jadi Truth dan Darenya kami tunggu!"**

 **Anin: "See You Next Time!*ngelempar confetti^^"**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **Anin: Gomen! Telat update! Karna Tryout, ulangan, les, sekolah, dll. Jadi telat update! TToTT**

 **Yurika: Jadi tanpa basa basi langsung Warning dan disclaimer ya!**

 **WARNING: TYPO, KURANG MENISTAKAN, KURANG ROMANCE, AUTHOR DAN OC MASUK, TERLALU BANYAK BALASAN REVIEW, DAN STRESS( Readers: Apa hubungannya?** **).**

 **DICLAIMER: VOCALOID DAN LAGU CINDERILLION BUKAN PUNYAKU! YG PUNYA YAMAHA CORP. DAN CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA.**

 **YurikaAnin: Hajimaruyo! :D**

 **NOTE:- Tanda petik satu( ' ) artinya didalam pikiran.**

 **\- Tanda petik dua( " ) artinya percakapan**

 **_LULUANINDYA PRESENT_**

 **_TRUTH OR DARE ALA ANINDYA_**

 **Meiko: "Sekarang Truth dan Dare dari siapa dulu nih?"**

 **Anin: "Pertama Truth dari Fuyuki25 alias Fuyu-chan!"**

 **Shirayuki: "Truth pertama untuk Rin! Apa enaknya main RR?"**

 **Rin: "Karna enak buat ngelindes orang! Jadi kegunaannya bukan cuman buat bikin jalan. Bisa juga buat ngehukum orang!*senyum cemerlang*"**

 **Anin: 'Buset! Ini yandere ke-enam! Setelah Mayu!'**

 **Shirayuki: *muka kaget*"Se-selanjutnya Truth untuk Yuuma, kamu suka sama siapa?"**

 **Yuuma: "A-ak-aku suk-suka sa-sama Mi-Mizki"*blushing***

 **All(-Mizki dan Yuuma): "Ehm!"**

 **Mizki:*blushing***

 **Anin: "Truth selanjutnya adalah apa semua chara Vocaloid pernah mengalami kesedihan?"**

 **All(-OC Anin dan Anin): " Pernah!"*kompak***

 **Anin: "Sekarang ceritakan!"**

 **Miku: "Hiks! Hiks! Negiku hilang minggu lalu!"*nangis*TToTT**

 **Kaito: "Dua minggu lalu, aku gk kebagian es krim waktu beli di toko!"*nahan nangis*:'(**

 **Meiko: "Hueeeee! Kemarin, stok sake-ku habis! Dan, waktu aku ingin membeli sake. Tapi, toko sake langgananku pulang kampung! Hueeee!"*nangis*T-T**

 **Rin: "Hiks! Huweee! Minggu lalu, RoadRoller-ku rusak! Dan kemarin, jerukku dimakan Rinto-nii!"*nangis kejer* TTOTT**

 **Len: "Dua hari yg lalu, pisangku dimakan Lenka-nee sampai habis! Hiks!"*nangis*T^T**

 **Luka: "Kemarin, TakoLuka sakit… dan hari ini, stok tuna-ku habis…"*pengen nangis***

 **Gakupo: "Tiga hari yg lalu, aku nantang Anindya buat duel pake katana. Anin nolak! Pas kuminta yg ke 400x-nya, dia mau duel sama aku. Tapi, setelah 5 menit duel dimulai. Aku kalah telak! Hiks! Padahal dia pake katana! Kok bisa menang?! Hiks!"*nangis***

 **Anin: "Yee! Kan katana sama pedang itu sama aja! Cuman, katana lebih tipis dan agak ringan. Aku kan kebiasa pake pedang! Jadi, aku pake katana bisa aja. Ngerti?!"*nendang Gakupo***

 **Gakupo:*pundung***

 **Shirayuki: "Selanjutnya Dare! Dare pertama untuk Luka! Dandanin semua chara cowok Vocaloid! Boleh ajak Rind an Miku!"**

 **Luka: "OK! Rin! Miku! Mari kita crossdress semua chara cowok Vocaloid!"*semangat***

 **RinMiku: "OK! Bos!"*semangat***

 **All chara cowo Vocaloid:*ditarik Rin, Miku, dan Luka***

 **YuoKazuto:*menghela napas lega***

 **Setelah 2 jam**

 **All chara cowo Vocaloid:*bête**make upnya sudah dihapus***

 **Yurika: "Dare kedua untuk Miku! Kasih kue/makanan ke Kaito!"**

 **MikuKaito:*blushing***

 **Miku: "Ka-Kaito! Ini terima kue ini, ya!"*ngasih brownis**blushing***

 **Kaito: "Ma-makasih!"*Nerima brownis-nya Miku**blushing***

 **Yuo: "Dare ketiga untuk Kaito! Pergi ke Arab dan cari negi untuk Miku disana!"**

 **Kaito: "OK!"*ngacir ke Arab***

 **Kazuto: "Dare keempat untuk Gakupo! Kamu harus terlihat cool dan harus potong rambut! Pfft!"*ngeliat Gakupo**nahan ketawa***

 **Gakupo: "Aku gk mau potong rambutku! Kazuto! Ngapa kamu nahan ketawa gitu ngeliat aku!"*cool***

 **Kazuto: "Gk! Aku cuman keinget saudara sepupuku! Si kertas HVS!"*ditimpuk salib***

 **Kabuto: "Terus, kenapa kamu ketawa? Dan, Kenapa kamu manggil aku 'si kertas HVS'?"*nimpuk Kazuto pake salib***

 **Gakupo: "Yay! Ternyata ada yg rambutnya panjang juga selain aku!"*OOC***

 **Kazuto: "Gk! Aku cuman inget aja. Lagi pula rambumu putih bersih mirip kertas HVS!"*pengen ketawa***

 **Anin: "Yup! Kita sudahi Truth dan Dare dari Fuyu-chan! Makasih atas semangatnya! Fuyu-chan, juga semangat dalam menlanjutkan fict.-nya, ya! ^^ Kutunggu loh! Kelanjutan fict.-nya!"**

 **Anin: "Selanjutnya, dari Ramiel De Ancient alias Nii-san. Makasih atas pujiannya, ya! Nii-san!^^"**

 **Yurika: "Dari Re The47th! Makasih atas dukungannya Kak Re!** **Silahkan men-follow dan men-fav., kok!"**

 **Shirayuki: "Truth dan Dare dari Fiku533."**

 **Kabuto: "Lah… Si creator-ku ngikut-ngikutan buat ngapain?"**

 **Anin: "Mana kutahu!"**

 **Yuo: "Truth pertama untuk Miku, Apakah kau suka dengan Kaito?"**

 **Miku: "Eto… se-sebenarnya… ak-aku… su-suka… dengan… Kaito…"*blushing***

 **Kaito:*blushing***

 **Yurika: "Truth kedua untuk Luka, bagaimana kalau si Gakupo jadi tuna?"**

 **Luka: "Mungkin, aku akan memakannya?"*ragu-ragu***

 **Shirayuki: "Truth-nya sudah selesai, sekarang dare pertama untuk Len. Kau harus memakai ini!"*nyodorin lipstick merah norak***

 **Len: "OGAH!"*ngacir***

 **All(-Len):*sweatdrop***

 **Anin: "Dare kedua untuk Rin, semuanya kecuali Rin. Pakailah masker ini!"*bagi-bagi masker ke semua kecuali Rin***

 **All(-Rin):*make masker yg dikasih Anin***

 **Anin: "Sekarang, Rin Harus makan 2 hektar jengkol!"*sudah pake masker**nyodorin jengkol 2 hektar***

 **Dubrakkk!*suara pintu di dobrak***

 **Saraki: "Disini ada jengkol, ya! Mau! Kalo tidak dikasih! Aku bakalan terror-rin kamu lagi, loh! Anin!"*OOC***

 **Rin:*sweatdrop***

 **Anin: "Tuh! Bantuin Rin ngelaksanain dare dari creator kamu tuh!"*nyantai**nunjuk jengkol dua hektar yg baru dimakan Rin 2 jengkol***

 **Saraki: "OK!"*langsung ngabisin jengkol 2 hektar***

 **All chara Vocaloid:*sweatdrop ngeliat Saraki***

 **Anin: "Baiklah! Semua Truth dan Dare dari Fiku sudah terlaksanakan! ^^ Selanjutnya, Dare dari Hideko Izanami alias Shiro-chan!(temen FB)"**

 **Shirayuki: "Dare pertama untuk Meiko, minum sake sebanyak 14 botol!"*nyodorin sake sebanyak 14 botol***

 **Meiko: "SIAP!"*langsung minum sake sebanyak 14 botol***

 **All(-Meiko):*sweatdrop ngeliat Meiko***

 **Yurika: "Dare kedua untuk Miku, umpetin boneka/kapak Mayu!"*nyantai***

 **Miku: "Ba-baiklah!"*ketakutan**ngacir***

 **Kazuto: "Dare ketiga untuk Rin, ngomong dengan bahasa naxyimyam?!"*bingung***

 **Rin: "Naxyimyam itu bahasa apa, ya?"**

 **Anin: "Mana kutahu! Kita lewatkan saja…"**

 **Yuo: "Dare keempat untuk Kaito, hapus seluruh virus computer di seluruh warnet di Indonesia!"**

 **Kaito: "Ok!"*ngacir***

 **Shirayuki: "Dare kelima untuk Neru, gk pegang hp selama seminggu!"**

 **Neru(entah nongol dari mana): "WHAT!"*pundung dipojokan***

 **Anin: "Nah! Dare dari Shiro-chan selesai! Sebenarnya, tidak boleh. Aku baru saja dikasih tahu oleh polisi 2016! Jadi… lihat saja nanti!"**

 **Yurika: "Selanjutnya, dari Kuroshi Chalice alias Kak Chalice! Eh! Kak Chalice kurang nyaman, ya… membaca fict. dialog seperti ini! Makasih ya! Atas Semangatnya! Kak Chaloce juga! Jangan terlalu lama hiatus! Banyak yg nungguin loh! ^^"**

 **Anin: "Baiklah! Itu review terakhir untuk chap. ini! Dan, chap. ini adalah chap. terakhir dari fict. ini… Jadi, mohon maaf apa bila anda kecewa dengan hasilku! Oh ya! Untuk sementara saya akan hiatus dulu, untuk keperluan sekolah… Sampai jumpa lagi di fict. lainnya, ya!^^ Bye! Bye!"**

 **_TRUTH OR DARE ALA ANINDYA_**

 **_END_**

 **Balasan Revie Streaming Heart:**

 **-Miyuki 623**

 **Miyuki-san, suka dengan lagu DECO27, ya! Saya juga suka loh! Makasih atas review-nya! ^^**

 **-Panda Dayo**

 **Makasih atas sarannya! Dan, terima kasih atas semangatnya, Kak Dayo! ^^**

 **-Hideko Izanami**

 **Makasih atas nasihatnya!^^ Maafkan saya atas keteledoran saya!T^T Saya tidak teliti pas mempublish-nya! Gomen!**

 **TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW ANDA! ^^**

 **SALAM: LULUANINDYA…**


End file.
